Sigrid
Sigrid was a grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes. She was the beloved mate of Agnar, following her death. She was the mother of their two named sons, Gunnar, and Murkstar. At the time of her death, she was expecting, however, she was discovered by her mate, gutted by rogues in ShadeClan territory. Description Appearance : Sigrid was a thick-set she-cat with a full frame. She was often described to complement her mate's sharp, angular features, as she was much fuller than the tom. However, she was far from being soft. The she-cat was strong and upheld a look that many generations of ShadeClan cats would strive to achieve. : Her coat was a solid grey that was a darker shade. It was longer in some areas while being short around her face and elbows. Sigrid also had some white markings on her face, chest, and her front legs. The she-cat was often noted to keep her appearance quite clean following her naming as Agnar's mate. Beforehand, she was no different to her Clanmates, and often wore a stain of permafrost and mud on her coat. : Sigird had rounded yellow eyes, that were bright and stunning to look at. Character : Skills : Sigrid was often commended for her negotiation skills. She often accompanied her mate and his deputy to many confrontations with the other Clans. The she-cat often kept a level head, and regarded things from a very open-minded perspective. She was popular for this very reason, but, she also made enemies that didn't quite like her peace-keeping attitude. Some of these cats would be surprised to learn that in her soldier days, Sigrid was quite a ferocious fighter. Biography Backstory : Sigrid was a soldier of early ShadeClan. She served her role under Eiríkr's rule, spending most of her early moons learning the growing customs within the Clan. While she was still a young soldier, Eiríkr's son, Agnar had began courting her. The two fell for each other hard and other moons of back forth between themselves, they eventually declared themselves as a couple. Sigrid was over the moon as her position now sat higher than most of her peers. : She soon found herself to be expecting Agnar's kits not too long following their statement to ShadeClan. Around this time too, Eiríkr's health had started to fail and Agnar was doing much more of the leader tasks that normally his father would conduct. It came as no shock to the family when Eiríkr was found dead in his den one morning, only a few days before the birth of his grandchildren. Sigrid gave birth to two healthy sons, that she and Agnar would name Gunnar and Vidar. As per tradition, Gunnar was named as Agnar's heir. Their sons grew quickly and Sigrid could not be happier with how her sons that grown up. : As her first litter were now adults, Sigrid and Agnar had decided to have a second litter to strengthen their brood. While expecting, Sigrid would often accompany her mate on consultation, following the death of his sister, and their eldest son. She was heartbroken and didn't like to spend time alone in camp. However, while she took well to this newfound role, she had made a few enemies. While out in ShadeClan territory on a simple stroll, Sigrid was killed in cold blood by a group of rogues that had been chased away less than a moon before. They had torn her to shreds, disembowelling her in the process. : Sadly, the expectant queen was discovered by her beloved mate. Cameos :* ShadeClan's History Lineage Mate: ::Agnar: Deceased; Residence unknown Sons: ::Gunnar: Deceased; Residence unknown ::Murkstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Children: ::Unnamed kittens: Deceased; Residence unknown Granddaughter: ::Nightstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Grandchildren: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residences unknown Great Grandson: ::Pheasanttail: Living Great Granddaughters: ::Spiderstar: Living ::Blackpaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Great-Great Grandson: ::Stormpaw: Living Great-Great Granddaughters: ::Pinepaw: Living ::Rainpaw: Living Relationships Family Gunnar & Vidar : Sigrid loved both of her boys dearly. She saw great potential in them both, but, sometimes favoured her eldest more as he was the named ShadeClan heir. They were always her children to her, and she wouldn't shy away from mothering them at times, as she always thought that they had to look presentable. After Gunnar passed away, in the short time she was still around, she made sure that Vidar was alright and helped teach him the values of a leader alongside her mate. In her passing, she was regretful that she didn't have more time to mother them both, and see them through their lives. But, she rests easy that they both made ShadeClan history. Love Interests Agnar : Since they began courting each other, Sigrid had been head over heels for the tom. She thought he was a very smart and cunning individual, and very easy on the eye. The she-cat had no idea that they would become a power couple in the years they spent together, as she originally had her doubts that they would last. At times, they would disagree, especially after she fell pregnant so soon after the formal announcement to the Clan. But, as time wore on, these two grew together and found their flow. Sigrid wishes she had spent more time with him in the days preceding her own death. As they had just lost their son, both of them had to grieve, but, Sigrid wished it could've been together. : In death, they were reunited and Sigrid couldn't have been happier with that. Trivia * Sigrid is an Old Norse name that means a combination of "victory", "wisdom", and "beautiful". Images Life Image Pixels Category:She-cats